Romani Dreams
by NumiTiarKuila
Summary: Steve Rogers, Captain America, hero, leader, friend, needs a vacation after the events of New York. However can the kind hearted man stand down when a group of people need his help? Will they even give him a choice? Will the daughter of the leader of these people turn his world upside down? Or will he change her life in ways she never expected? Captain/OC CURRENTLY ON HOLD


**Steve Rogers, Captain America, hero, leader, friend, needs a vacation after the events of New York. However can the kind hearted man stand down when a group of people need his help? Will they even give him a choice? Will the daughter of the leader of these people turn his world upside down? Or will he change her life in ways she never expected?**

**Own nothing!**

* * *

_Steve was carrying her to the elevator as fast as he could, "Hold on just a little longer." He punched the button._

"_Access has been revoked Mr. Rogers. Please call Mr. Stark to request access." Jarvis' robotic voice sounded in the garage._

"_Then get him on the phone now!" Steve shouted at the machine shifting the girl in his arms as she groaned._

"_This is Tony."_

"_Let me in."_

"_Cap is that you? What are you doing here?"_

"_Let me in it's an emergency, I need your help." Steve did not want to mess around._

"_Emergency? What's going on?" The elevator doors opened up._

_Steve got on, "Meet me on medical research floor." The doors opened up and Tony was standing there._

"_Rogers what did you do?" Tony stared at him holding an unconscious woman in his arms._

"_Help her." Steve told him._

Steve parked his bike outside the park and smiled. At least some things didn't change. He'd been driving for a couple of weeks since the 'team' broke up and it was mostly all cities. Finally he saw some signs for a park and decided to check it out.

He grabbed his side bag and started walking the paths. The day was certainly beautiful for this. He finally found a small clearing just off the path and sat down taking off his jacket. He smiled closing his eyes listening to the quiet.

He had intended to write and draw a little about his travels in his journal but shutting his eyes felt to good suddenly. He laid back letting the sun beat down on him as he rested.

That's when he heard the crashing through the woods. His eyes snapped open at the disturbance. He sat up and looked over to where it was coming from. Then there was the gun shot. He bolted to his feet and started running through the woods.

It took him a moment to locate the other clearing that was surrounded by thick woods. But he could see it clearly enough. Four men surrounding what looked to be a young hooded boy. The boy was doing well for himself now, but Steve knew well enough from experience that tides turn quickly. Four against one wasn't a fair fight.

He frowned and started to head toward them through the thick woods. He watched them grab the boy from behind yanking the hood off his…her…head. Her dreads fell out as the started to pull her down to the ground. Steve put more of an effort in pushing through the trees, "Hey!"

One of the men looked back to him as he bull rushed them. Another one of them ran to help his comrade.

It didn't take Steve long to take care of them. He turned to help the girl but she was standing daggers in her hands over the two men. He started walking toward her, "Are you ok?" He was impressed these guys were pretty big and the fact that she didn't yell or scream, she must have a lot of courage. He wasn't sure they had to be killed though...

He watched her just stand there looking at the bodies. What he didn't know was she was sizing him up.

Steve looked at the blood pooling out of the men's necks, he asked again looking at the girl, "Are you alright?" He was close enough now to see the blood on the daggers.

She waited still for the right moment. She glanced at him taking in slow deep breaths. He just needed to drop his guard a little more.

"Ma'am?" Maybe she was in shock he reached out to touch her arm, "It's okay...they're gone."

She pulled one leg back into a bend leaning over, her face almost to the dirt and let the leg rocket out into his chin sending him stumbling backwards rattling his skull. But she wasn't done yet, running up she literally ran over his chest to the other side. As she cleared him she dropped into a hand stand letting her legs curl around his shoulders from under his armpits. The momentum of her roll compensates for his weight and sends him flying across the field. Even while he's in the air she was back on her feet daggers ready in her hands. She smirked going toward him. One he landed his throat would be hers.

Steve was slightly in shock as he flew through the air. How did she move so quickly? And how did she throw him? He landed on the ground and rolled quickly to a standing position and raised his hands, "I..." his head was spinning a little, "I don't want to fight you."

She stared at him disappointed, that should've kept him on the ground. Her face turned into annoyance as she readied herself again and started moving toward him.

His eyes finally stopped moving by themselves. He sighed standing up straight, "I'm not here to hurt you..." he told her.

She just kept moving forward smiling a little as she started to circle him. This might actually be fun. Certainly better then fighting incompetent goons. She launched herself at him sending her daggers toward him.

Steve tilted his head avoiding her as best as he could, "Can't we talk this out?" He really had no desire to hit a woman.

Feigning a swing of her knife at his throat she instead aimed a high kick for the side of his head, hoping to catch hook his neck and send him back down.

He caught her leg but just barely. She was ridiculous. Staring into her blue eyes, "I don't want to hurt you." It was a warning this time.

Still grinning she shifted straining the muscles in her leg slightly as she pulled herself up by her captured limb quickly and kneed him in the ear hard.

He stumbled back dropping her leg while putting his hand to his head. Okay reasoning with her wasn't working. He shook his head trying to find his bearings again.

As soon as he released her leg she pivoted around, his shoulders supporting her weight as she wrapped her legs around his neck. One of her hands grabbed his hair violently pulling his head back to expose his throat, while the other hand readied her blade.

He grabbed her roughly by her dreaded hair and pulled her off quickly to the floor, "I'm sorry..." He stared at her and walked over to take her daggers.

She grunted as she hit the rolling with the throw. Out of the corner of her eye she could see him advancing toward her. She reached down to her leg quickly pulling out her pistol cocking it back and let it fire toward him.

"Ah..." he felt it go into his shoulder. He looked at it then at her. What the hell was this girl's problem?

She got back to her feet flipping the safety putting it away. Using a gun was to be a last resort at most times, not to mention it just cheapens the feel of a fight. She looked back at the man and smirked giving him a nod making a whistling noise and motioned for him to bring it on.

She was egging him on and for some god awful reason he took the bait. He walked toward her, "You should watch where you aim that."

As he approaches she moved too, working up to a run she sprung herself into a high cart wheel twisting around as she past him and connected the front of her foot with the back of his skull sending him stumbling as she landed into a roll.

He landed on the ground against his shoulder, "Ah..." He rolled on his back.

She got back to her feet quickly and raced over to him sending her heel toward his injured shoulder.

"Dah!" He grabbed her foot as she slammed it into his shoulder. She was fast but she was still light. He pulled her leg trying to make her fall.

She stumbled back a bit but shifted her weight quickly to recover by bending backward. As she began to flip her free leg caught him just below the outside of his elbow. He would have to let her go or risk breaking his arm.

Seeing this he let her go and scrambled backwards on his back to get away from her.

She landed disappointed, they weren't done dancing yet. Grabbing his ankle she jerked him back making a 'tsk'ing scolding sound and wagging her finger at him.

He didn't hesitate this time and kicked her full force in the chest. He hoped he didn't hurt her too much as she landed away from him

"Omph!" The air rushed out of her lungs as she landed roughly away from him. Her head bounced nicely as she skidded on the forest floor. She opened her eyes seeing stars dance in front of her eyes.

He stood up holding his shoulder and looked at her, "Please...stay...down..."

She stared at the sky momentarily seeing a bird in the air. She shook herself back to reality and kicked springing herself back to her feet. She looked over at him a blank expression on her face.

He shook his head, "Fine..." He put up his fist and waved her over.

"Tch…" She wasn't stupid, she watched him get ready letting a grin spread across her face. She pointed at him lifting her arm up her other hand pointing to her bicep flexing it. Then she pointed back to him. It was meant to say that he was strong.

He watched her flex her arm and point, "Yeah so..." he understood, "You're fast."

She grinned bigger watching as he became confused.

He stared at her not really getting much from her face, "So are we good now?"

She didn't answer him, instead she walked over to the dead victims and started to check their pockets. She needed him to let his guard down.

He watched her feeling a burning in his chest, "Stop that."

She looked back at him like he was stupid and shook her head.

"I said stop." he started toward her, "Have some respect."

She looked at him watching his movements. She pointed at the corpse then at the sky. She let her finger circle in the air.

He didn't understand her. He shook his head and went to grab her away from them noticing his shoulder was starting to throb.

As the hand reached for her she grabbed his wrist and with a lot of effort she flipped him landing him hard on his back.

She was full of surprises. He found that the air didn't return quite as fast as he wanted it to, to his lungs.

She followed up her movement quickly by straddling him. She put her daggers to his throat ready to finish him off. She relished in it for a moment letting them slice into him a little.

A whistle rang out in the woods telling her to stop. She stopped her movements almost instantly.

Steve stared at her waiting for something to happen he looked toward the woods as another whistle sounded telling her to somehow bring him back.

She sneered shaking her head in annoyance and quickly flipped one of her daggers and slammed the butt end of it into the pressure point at the base of his skull of his turned head. He went out like a light. She sighed sitting on him wondering how she was going to drag him back home. He was so big.

"Anika!" Her mother chided coming out of the woods, "You didn't have to hit him so hard." Her mother was their leader and the one who called her off.

Anika brushed the dust and grass off her pants and looked at her mother and pointed at the man.

"I know he's big…" Yvette rolled her eyes, "You shouldn't have been put in this situation to begin with." She knelt down looking at the man and brushed his head gently.

Anika huffed annoyed at the interference. She crossed her arms looking at her mother speaking volumes.

"Under control..." Her mother looked at her then started muttering in Russian, "Child you weren't supposed to be seen! Four men must lose their lives because of you today...you know life is valuable."

She glared at her and raised her hands in defiance and pointed toward the trees.

"I know Peitro scouted ahead and he didn't see the dog, but if it wasn't for Peitro you would've killed a good man!" She pointed at Steve, "I know you see it...He is what are people need."

She gritted her teeth staring at her mother hard.

"Yes I say no witnesses! I say take them out, but I also tell you to use your heart first." Her mother raised her hands to stop her daughter, "Go get your brothers. They will help bring this man to our home."

She glared but listened, but not before she offered a quick kick to the man's leg. She knew her mother was right, she had seen it in the man's eyes, but still, she was protecting her family.

"Ani..." Her mother looked over at her as she retreated for the woods, "You will be taking care of him, so prepare you space for him."

Her steps faltered at the words, then picked up as she disappeared into the woods.

Yvette escorted the poor boy back to the camp and gave Anika all the things she would need to heal him, "Be good, and when he wakes up you will bring him to me yes?" She smiled and kissed Anika's head, "And rest you will not be going anywhere for a while."

Anika watched her leave and looked at the man sighing heavily. At least he looked good.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! And please review to let me know what your thoughts are! And I'd like to thank my very special friend Jordan for helping with the fight sequence. Would not be as actiony as it is without her violent tendencies.**

**NTK**


End file.
